talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Awards and Nominations for Tales of Arcadia
This is a list of Awards and Nominations for ''Trollhunters'', ''3Below'' and ''Wizards''. Awards and Nominations Annie Awards 2017 Won: Outstanding Achievement, Character Animation in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - Mike Chaffe for character Blinky in "Becoming, Part 1" Won: Outstanding Achievement, Character Design in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production - Victor Maldonado, Alfredo Torres and Jules Rigolle, "Win, Lose or Draal" Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Music in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production - Alexandre Desplat and Tim Davies, "Becoming, Part 1" Won: Outstanding Achievement, Storyboarding in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production - Hyunjoo Song, "Win, Lose or Draal" Saturn Awards 2017 Nominated: Best Animated Series or Film on Television - Trollhunters Behind the Voice Actors Awards 2017 Won: '''Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Anton Yelchin, for Jim Lake Jr. '''Nominated: Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Lexi Medrano, for Claire Nuñez Nominated: Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Laraine Newman, for Miss Janeth Nominated: Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Anjelica Huston, for Queen Usurna Daytime Emmy Awards 2017 Won: '''Outstanding Individual Achievement in Character Animation - Mike Chaffe, "Becoming, Part 1" '''Won: '''Outstanding Individual Achievement in Character Design - Victor Maldonado, "Win, Lose Or Draal" '''Nominated: Outstanding Special Class Animated Program - Guillermo del Toro, Rodrigo Blaas, Marc Guggenheim, Chad Hammes, Christina Steinberg, Dan Hageman, Kevin Hageman, Lawrence Jonas Won: '''Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program - Kelsey Grammer, for Blinky '''Won: '''Outstanding Casting for an Animated Series or Special - Mary Hidalgo, Ania O'Hare, CSA '''Won: '''Outstanding Writing in an Animated Program - Marc Guggenheim '''Won: '''Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program - Rodrigo Blaas, Guillermo del Toro '''Nominated: Outstanding Main Title and Graphic Design - Rodrigo Blaas, Andy Erekson, Jonathan Catalan, Dai Weier, John Laus, David M.V. Jones Nominated: Outstanding Sound Mixing – Animation - Matthew Thomas Hall and Carlos Sanches, CAS Annie Awards 2018 Won: '''Outstanding Achievement, Character Animation in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - Bruno Chiou, Yi-Fan Cho, Kevin Jong, Chun-Jung Chu, "Homecoming" '''Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Character Design in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - Jules Rigolle, Alfredo Torres, Linda Chen, Rustam Hasanov, Alfonso Blaas, "Escape from the Darklands" Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Directing in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - Andrew Schmidt, "Unbecoming" Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Storyboarding in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - David Woo, "Hero with a Thousand Faces" Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Storyboarding in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - Hyunjoo Song, "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King" Nominated: Outstanding Achievement, Writing in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - A.C. Bradley, Kevin Hageman, Dan Hageman, Aaron Waltke, Chad Quandt, "Escape from the Darklands" Kidscreen Awards 2018 Won: '''Best New Series, Kids Category - Trollhunters '''Won: '''Best Writing - Trollhunters '''Won: '''Best Animation - Trollhunters Golden Reel Awards 2018 '''Nominated: Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing, Animation Short Form - Matthew Hall, Jason Oliver, Goeun Lee, MPSE, James Miller, Carlos Sanches, Aran Tanchum, Vincent Guisetti Daytime Emmy Awards 2018 Nominated: Outstanding Children's Animated Series - Guillermo del Toro, Marc Guggenheim, Chad Hammes, Rodrigo Blaas, Christina Steinberg, Dan Hageman, Kevin Hageman, Lawrence Jonas Nominated: Outstanding Writing in an Animated Program - Dan Hageman, Kevin Hageman, Aaron Waltke, Chad Quandt, AC Bradley Won: '''Outstanding Sound Editing - Animation - Matt Hall, Goeun Lee, James Miller, James Oliver, Aran Tanchum, Stacey Michaels, Vincent Guilsetti, Alex Ulrich '''Nominated: Outstanding Main Title and Graphic Design - Rodrigo Blaas, Andy Erekson, Jonathan Catalan, Dai Weier, David M.V. Jones, John Laus Annie Awards 2019 Won: Best Animated Effects in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production - David M.V. Jones, Vincent Chou, Clare Yan Nominated: Best Animated Television/Broadcast Production for Children - "The Eternal Knight Pt. 2" Daytime Emmy Awards 2019 Won: '''Outstanding Sound Mixing - Animation - Otis Van Osten, Jason Oliver, James Miller, Vincent Guisetti, Carlos Sanches, Aran Tanchum, Tommy Sarioglou '''Nominated: Outstanding Main Title and Graphic Design - Rodrigo Blaas, Andy Erekson, Jonathan Catalan, Dai Weier, David M.V. Jones, John Lau Nominated: Outstanding Sound Editing - Animation - Matt Hall, Goeun Lee, James Miller, James Oliver, Aran Tanchum, Stacey Michaels, Vincent Guilsetti, Alex Ulrich Golden Reel Awards 2020 Won: Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing - Otis Van Osten, James Miller, Jason Oliver, Carlos Sanches, Aran Tanchum, Vincent Guisetti, Tommy Sarioglou Category:Lists